Fractures of the Past
by PurpleSnowstorm215
Summary: Raoul de Chagny has always been able to see ghosts.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Not sure what this is. It happened though. Raoul's about 7 in this.

* * *

><p>Raoul huffs as he flops down onto his bed, tears threatening to fall that cling to his long eyelashes. The child rubs his face into the plush pillow on the bed as he grumbles in annoyance.<p>

Philippe and his sisters had been teasing him about his hair again! It wasn't Raoul's fault that he liked his hair long and it wasn't Raoul's fault that his hair was the colour it was. He had gotten the colour from his mother! It wasn't his fault that Philippe and his sister's looked like their father and he didn't…

He sniffs before wiping his nose with his sleeve, not caring that he's probably making a mess of his clothes and will be scolded for it later on.

He groans a little before pressing his face into the pillow, mumbling unhappily before he freezes as he feels a gentle touch brush through his hair. The boy stays still, a small spike of fear going through him.

The boy cautiously lifts his head to meet the gaze of a long brown haired woman who was sat next to the bed, smiling down at Raoul with a kind expression.

His only response is to stare back at the strange woman in his room.

For some reason, the woman looks transparent… It scares Raoul a little. She seems solid but clearly isn't.

Raoul nods a little as he smiles shyly at the woman. She doesn't seem to want to hurt him and he feels strangely at ease in her presence. Her smile is comforting as if she knew how Raoul is feeling.

Feeling his face flush with embarrassment, he whispers a small 'Thank you' to which the woman pats his head in reply to before he buries his head back into the pillow.

He eventually dozes off to the feeling of fingers brushing through his hair gently.

* * *

><p>Raoul groans softly as he woke up, rubbing his eyes as he looks around his room.<p>

The woman was gone.

The boy frowns before he sighs a little, the woman's disappearance actually making Raoul feel quite lonely.

He grumbles a little before swinging his legs over the side of the bed as he begins to ready himself for the day.

That night was Raoul's first experience with a ghost.

* * *

><p>AN: Constructive criticism welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the really, really, really, incredibly late posting.

I just need someone to motivate me to write hahaha

* * *

><p>Raoul de Changy had always seemed like a strange child. From a young age he spoke to imaginary friends, always chose to play by himself instead of the other children on the grounds that he was already playing with someone.<p>

Of course people just chalked it off to his imagination.

Raoul's second experience with a ghost was much different to the first experience he had.

He had been playing by himself in the garden of de Changy estate, his siblings too busy to play with him. Currently, he was sat under a large tree to protect himself from the sun's harsh rays.

It was only when Raoul looks up when he sees the man, making the child jump in surprise.

He swallows nervously before looking at the man closely, trying to decide whether he should try to get away from him or not.

The man is leaning against the trunk of the tree, looking out into the distance. He is dressed smartly, dress pants, shirt with a waistcoat but no jacket. The man's brown hair is slicked back and he looks pretty normal… Aside from the fact that the left half of his face looks like it has been melted away. It seems like chunks of his face are missing but Raoul can't tell.

Either way, it looks horrifying and painful.

The man is also transparent like the woman from his room except the man looks incredibly stone faced and unkind. He doesn't seem to have noticed Raoul yet though.

Raoul swallows nervously before he speaks, his voice quiet and scared "G-Good afternoon monsieur…"

The man blinks a little, seeming as if he is brought out of his thoughts before looking down at Raoul "Hello young man." He looks away again before he speaks; looking around as if he is taking in his surroundings for the first time "I suppose you could consider it a good afternoon."

Raoul stays silent for a minute or so before speaking "… What happened to your face…?" He pauses when he realises what he has said, various lessons on manners flashing in his mind "I-if you don't mind me asking monsieur! I… I didn't mean to be rude."

The man shakes his head "It's alright. You're just curious. It's understandable. I wouldn't blame you considering I look like this." He chuckles softly before speaking "I had a boy your age once... He was the light of my life… Along with my lovely wife of course." He lets out a sad sigh before speaking "I died that's what happened… I believe it was in a fire. That's why half of my face is melted away." He looks towards the large house before speaking again "This used to be my estate… A long time ago… My whole family died in a fire. I believe it was someone trying to get revenge on me for something… Most likely a colleague from my business. I should never have trusted him but… It was a long time ago and I can't quite remember."

Raoul looks at the man with wide eyes, his head tilting to the side slightly in a curious manner "You… You died…? But I'm talking to you now. So you can't be dead." He frowns, brow furrowing in confusion "I don't understand…"

The man smiles tiredly "There is much to be learnt about life and death but I'm afraid you're too young to understand. You'll understand when you're older though... But tell me young man, how is it you're talking to me? No-one else can see me."

Raoul shrugs, his confusion from earlier gone "I don't know… I've always been able to see people who aren't there… The other day, in my room, this lady was being kind to me because my brother and sisters were making fun of me."

The man nods as if he's thinking about Raoul's words. He nods a little "I see… It seems you have quite a talent there young man. You should use it to help people who need it in the future." He smiles encouragingly which makes Raoul smile back.

He nods hard, making himself feel a little dizzy. Raoul opens his mouth to speak before he is interrupted by someone calling his name. It's Philippe.

He looks towards the direction of the house before looking at the man who merely nods at him "Go on. Best to see what your brother wants."

Raoul nods before getting up. He bows his head politely before he speaks "It was nice to speak with you monsieur. Goodbye." He smiles at the man before running to the house to see what Philippe wants.

When Raoul looks back to the tree, the man is no longer there.

* * *

><p>Constructive criticism appreciated!<p> 


End file.
